startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiding
Aiding & Abetting is the fifth episode of Star Trek: The Lionhearted's first season Synopsis The ''USS Ticonderoga transfers Fleet Admiral Edward Proudfoot Sr. aboard the Lionheart and departs. Tachion, Nikolas Stone and Christoffer Williams greet him in the transporter room. As they walk Proudfoot talks with Tachion about the upcoming negotiations with the Romulan Star Navy. Tachion asks why an ambassador isn't handling this and is told that this is a military matter and as head of Starfleet's Diplomatic Corps will be handling, per President Inyo. Tachion laughs that Vei Damra must be pissed.'' On the bridge, Jobe is at Ops and detects a distress beacon. Spencer Stone uses the long-range sensors to pinpoint the vessel's location as the operations manager brings up the ship in the database: Orion freighter! The ''Lionheart d''rops out of warp almost on top of the freighter. '' ''The ship is hailed and its captain, Mulio Smug explains that a photon induction unit failed, causing a plasma fire and damaged the propulsion systems which flooded the ship with radiation. They don't have a spare induction unit and his senior engineer was badly injured in the fire. An away team consisting of Kiva, O'Rourke, Deict, Boyce and Arkan beam over to the ''Kamerian's ''bridge. After verifying the damage, the crew and medical supplies are taken aboard the ''Lionheart and Deict brings more engineers aboard while Kiva, Boyce and Arkan return to the ship.'' Zinn Ijiko, the Ship's Physician of the ''Kamerian, oversees Taha's treatment in the Lionheart's ''sickbay. When she's sure none of the medical staff is looking she pockets a dose of hyronalin as she inoculates members of her crew. A young Orion returns to the ''Kamerian's engineering section after being inoculated abord the Lionheart. ''He introduces himself as Jorka Pell, the ship's junior engineer. As Deict's team investigates the extent of the damage, finding that in addition to the photonic induction unit failure, a host of other problems have occurred. Namely, the plasma injectors became fused during the fire, blasting plasma into the warp core. That, in turn, burned out the magnetic contriction elements along the length of the core. There is secondary damage to the matter/antimatter reaction injectors, as well as the magnetic quench block and antideuterium sublimator. '' ''Tachion relays this information to Proudfoot, offering to either leave a team behind or send for another starship to take him to Starbase 39-Sierra. The Admiral laughs, saying that he has plenty of time to make it to the starbase, he left two weeks early to get away from the Chief Diplomat. Smug is brought to Tachion's ready room to be informed of the extent of the damage to his ship and to assure him Starfleet will be making the necessary repairing and isists that the medical supplies must get to Pesllus III, that the plague there may get out of control. Tachion agrees to tow the ''Kamerian behind them to Psellus and continue repairs. Delighted, Smug produces a small holoprojector and hands it to Tachion. When turned on a naked Orion Animal Woman and begins dancing seductively.'' Nikolas Stone and O'Rourke transfer to the ''Kamerian's ''bridge in case of problems. Bored, O'Rourke begins looking through the ship's files. As the ''Lionheart ''moves off Spencer Stone notices an irregularity in the number of life forms 'initially detected and the number of Orions who beamed over, one seems to be missing. He brings it to the attention of Arkan, who is filling in as Alpha Watch's OOD while O'Rourke is away. The Biion logs it, but says that its probably a discrepancy from the amount of radiation aboard the ''Kamerian. ''After all, why would they leave one of their own to die of radiation poisoning? In the ship's galley, the Orions have made a maeal, provided drinks and are performing for the ''Lionheart's ''crew in appreciation for their aid. Williams arrives, ahving just turned the OOD Watch over to Arkan, nad is brought a drink by Kutch. Aboard the ''Kamerian O'Rourke calls Nikolas Stone over to the Helm. Calling up several flight plans, he says the times don't add upp between points, even if they weren't in a hurry. Freighters make money hauling cargo quickly, not seeing the sights along the way. The only ones who do that are smugglers. Ask how he knows, he shurgs. `Trade secret.' ''Williams groggily awakes in his bottom bunk with a splitting headache. At the computer terminal, Kutch is working feverishly. She claims to be only trying to send a message to her parents about the delay and new itinerary. He reaches for his comm badge but she breaks a PADD across his face before he can get to it. She pulls a small communicator out her bra and taps in a code, then uses Wiliams' bedding to bind and gag him before taking his phaser. At 1205 Kiva decides he's waited long enough for WIlliams to relieve him on watch. He steps into the ready room to discreetly contact him via comm badge, but he does not reply. He instructs the security rover to go to his quarters and escort the Lieutenant to the bridge. Deict comes to the ''Kamerian bridge to aid in going over the false navigation logs. With an uplink to 'the Lionheart's ''database. they determine the freighter made a top at Barol Prime recenty. O'Rourke says that its a well known smuggler's hub for ferrying dual use technology to Romulan space. PC3 Tandra Bowdoin uses the security override to get into Williams' and Stone's quarters, finding her department hog tied naked on the deck. She immeidately contacts the bridge as she works to free him `Maybe I should start carrying a knife like Lieutenants O'Rourke and Meridian sir,' she says heading for the replicator. The hypospray hisses as Ijiko pressed it against the Romulan woman's neck. `I do not want to go back in that box' the Romulan said to a trio of large Orion men in gray jumpsuits that had helped her out of the shipping container. As she stretched the alarm klaxons began balring. Meridian and an Andorian woman escort Proudfoot to the ''Yellowjacket, for his own protection. A Catian Chief is waiting for the trio.'' zh'Rosia brings Pell to the ''Kamerian's ''bridge for answers, and Stone informs his colleagues are being taken into custody. Arkan, Roberts, Selva, and Wytia materialize in the cargo bay with phaser rifles at the ready. The Romulan draws a small disrutper, but the security personnel take the five down with precise shooting. The rest of the Orions are herded into Cargo Bay Two under at two at the end of phaser rifles. As the ''Lionheart sets course back to Starbase 39-Sierra, followed by the Kamerian ''under Nikolas Stone's command, Proudfoot remarks that negotiations with the Romulans will go much easier with a prisoner of our own. Tachion agrees. People Edward Proudfoot Sr. * Emerson Ames * Mulio Smug * Harba Kutch * Zinn Ijiko * Mooj Taha * Jorka Pell * Rokan * Jaresh-Inyo * Vei Damra Starships USS Ticonderoga * OMS Kamerian * USS Ashanti * USS Robinson * USS Rabin * USS Bellepheron Locations Starbase 39-Sierra * Psellus III Organizations Starfleet * Starfleet Diplomatic Corps * Romulan Star Navy * Federation Diplomatic Service * Other hyronalin * photon induction unit Category:Season One Category:2371